The day he asked me out
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: One-shot spécial St Valentin. Yata et Rikio se retrouvent seuls au bar de Kusanagi, tandis que tous leurs hommes sont en rendez-vous amoureux. Yata, jaloux, finit par sortir en ville tout seul pour s'amuser en solo. Pendant ce temps, Fushimi semble se préparer pour un rendez-vous... SaruMi/MiSaru ?


J'ai eu envie de refaire un one-shot spécial St Valentin pour me remettre en selle alors j'ai cédé à mon caprice ! J'espère que, comme ma précédente fanfiction sur le même thème, cela égayera votre journée (que vous soyez seul(e) ou non) et que ça emplira votre coeur d'un peu d'amour (vache) :p C'est la 1ère fois que je poste sur ce couple, j'avais vraiment hâte ! C'est un de mes favoris alors j'étais inspirée 3 Pour l'occasion, j'ai fait un marathon K Project / Missing King / Return of Kings pour me re-projeter dans l'ambiance de l'anime, ses musiques et son histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Suivez-moi sur Twitter : Katsunarusasu

-  
**The day he asked me out** (SaruMi)  
-

Yata-san, tu ne sors pas aujourd'hui ?

Croulant sur le sofa du bar de Kusanagi, le rouquin se tourna vers Rikio, son partenaire, qui était affalé contre le comptoir ; tous deux vidés de toute énergie.

-Sortir ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Eh bien... je me disais que peut-être... tu allais sortir avec une fille...

Ledit Yata-san se redressa brusquement en rougissant.

-POURQUOI JE FERAIS CA ?!

-Heh ? Bah... c'est la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui... D'où le fait que personne se soit pointé ici depuis ce matin...

Misaki cligna des yeux.

-Kusanagi-san aussi..?

-Oui... avec cette femme, Awashima-san.

-Argh... Et toi, qu'est-ce tu viens foutre là ?

Rikio s'étira avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Kusanagi-san m'a confié le bar en attendant son retour. Impossible de me libérer pour la journée...

L'avant-garde d'HOMRA s'assit convenablement en laissant échapper un ricanement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour la Saint Valentin ?

-Si.

-HEIN ?!

Le skater bondit du sofa en dévisageant le plus costaud. Son sous-fifre se redressa, questionnant son commandant du regard.

-Pourquoi t'es étonné, Yata-san ? ... D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, en fait. Tu n'as personne ?

-Tch ! C-C-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Je me demande si Fushimi a un rendez-vous galant aujourd'hui... Ce serait pas étonnant...

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

Sa question était cinglante. Le blond à lunettes tenta vainement de rattraper le coup en avisant l'aura rougeâtre émaner du corps du skater au sang chaud.

-Oh ! Pour rien ! C'était qu'une pensée vagabonde ! Ne t'énerve pas !

Fushimi Saruhiko... A l'entente de ce nom, ça lui remuait les tripes : Son ex-meilleur ami à l'allure prétentieuse et aux manières douteuses qui les avait trahi pour rejoindre le clan bleu... ça lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. C'était tellement soudain qu'il n'a jamais pu saisir le sens de cette déclaration de guerre... ou bien était-il trop borné pour se laisser attendrir... Quoiqu'il en soit, sa fierté lui avait valu de devenir acariâtre à chacune des apparitions de ce dernier, au grand dam de Rikio qui s'égosillait souvent pour ramener son supérieur à la raison...

Yata poussa un grave soupir et attrapa son skateboard, sous le regard perplexe de son acolyte aux lunettes de soleil.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Yata-san ?

-Prendre l'air. On étouffe, ici.

-Tu me laisses tout seul ?!

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est un vent glacial qui s'engouffra dans le bar avant d'entendre le tintement de cloche de l'entrée et le claquement de la porte après le départ précipité du rouquin.

« Imbécile de Rikio, il avait pas besoin de me parler de lui... »

Chevauchant son skateboard, il fit grincer les roues jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble où il résidait. Il prit l'ascenseur et se pressa devant la porte de son appartement qu'il déverrouilla en vitesse avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il déposa son skateboard dans l'entrée et se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il se posta devant sa commode et fouilla son contenu ; inexplicablement concentré dans sa recherche. Il extirpa de ses tiroirs un pantacourt en jean, une chemise beige et une veste kaki qu'il ne tarda pas à enfiler. Il changea de chaussures pour quelque chose de plus sobre et attrapa à la volée une écharpe épaisse en laine avant de ressortir de chez lui, délaissant son précieux skateboard et son bonnet noir derrière lui.

« Je vais me vider la tête, aujourd'hui. Hors de question de penser à ce foutu singe. Je vais m'amuser et en profiter. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il entra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur et s'adossa contre l'une des parois en hochant machinalement la tête pour se convaincre.

...

-Voilà pour vous, jeune homme. J'espère que l'emballage vous convient.

-Oui, merci.

Le client sortit de la boutique bondée non sans mal et soupira. Il contempla le sachet qu'on venait de lui remettre, contenant son achat, et ajusta ses lunettes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire..."

...

-Désolé, mon garçon. Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, nous ne faisons que des tarifs duo. Reviens avec une petite copine !

-QUOI ?!

Recalé à l'entrée d'un cinéma, le jeune Yata sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Il évita la confrontation mais bouillait à l'intérieur ; fourrant ses mains dans les poches en grinçant des dents, alors qu'il longeait l'avenue surpeuplée de couples gloussant à tout va. Il en effraya d'ailleurs certains, au passage, en ruminant à voix haute.

-Le monde tourne pas rond ! Et les célibataires, dans tout ça ?! Célébration à la noix ! Tch !

-Tu es libre, mon chou ?

Surpris, le roux se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une call girl plantureuse au visage outrageusement maquillé : Mascara volumateur, fard à paupières bleu, gloss scintillant et poudre bronzante. Elle insista physiquement en passant ses bras sur les épaules du pauvre garçon qui resta figé par la gêne. Il bafouilla quelques mots mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention, continuant sur sa lancée.

-Et si on allait s'amuser, toi et moi ? Rien que tous les deux, dans un quartier plus tranquille...

-H-Huh ?! C-C-C'est que je-euh...

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase qu'une poigne saisit l'un des bras de la jeune fille qui fut forcée de reculer, libérant ainsi son emprise sur le pauvre roux qui ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait.

-Il n'ira nulle part avec toi.

« Hah ! » fit Yata en reconnaissant la voix grave dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune femme agacée repartir en profanant des insanités ; attirant l'attention de tous les passants qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Tendu, le rouge commença à tourner la tête vers son sauveur.

-Sa

-On fiche le camp d'ici.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la main de son interlocuteur qui lui agrippa le poignet et le força à marcher rapidement vers une ruelle nue de décorations et autres joyeusetés festives. Quand ils s'y stoppèrent, le réflexe premier du jeune membre de HOMRA fut de s'extirper de cette main qui enserrait fortement sa montre sur son poignet. Le geste brusque fit se retourner le sauveur aux cheveux pétrole et aux lunettes rectangulaires qui se fit immédiatement agressé verbalement.

-SARUHIKO ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?!

-La police. Je sauve les princesses en détresse.

Un ricanement lui échappa, attisant les flammes chez Yata dont le visage se crispait.

-Surveille tes paroles, maudit singe...

-Ce sont tes remerciements ? Décidément, l'éducation chez HOMRA n'est vraiment pas conforme à la vie en société...

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire mesquin peint sur le visage, ce qui agaça le plus petit qui rétorqua en brassant du bras d'un air menaçant.

-Laisse mon clan en dehors de ça, je me débrouillais très bien tout seul ! J'avais pas besoin que tu ramènes tes fesses !

-Oooh ? Excuse-moi mais, vu le tableau, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait de toi dans un quartier pas très clean...

-Tch ! C'est pas tes oignons !

Fushimi s'adossa au mur en jouant avec son téléphone.

-Ah mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie de jeune puceau mais je crois que tu aurais surtout passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec sa bande...

L'avant-garde de HOMRA ne prêta pas attention à l'insulte qu'il venait de recevoir, se questionnant plutôt sur cette histoire de bande.

-Quoi..?

Pour développer ses propos, le bleu lui montra à bout de bras l'écran de son téléphone où étaient affichées des photos d'individus peu commodes ainsi que la jeune femme qui lui paraissait bien moins amicale sur ce cliché... Misaki cligna des yeux alors que Saruhiko rangeait l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Ils ciblent les sous-fifres des clans un à un pour les faire chanter et se faire du fric. Une simple bande de malfrats constituée de petites frappes et d'aguicheuses manipulatrices qui ont jadis été membres de la. Tu es la cible idéale : Tu es haut-gradé, connu et naïf. Un agneau bien dodu pour cette bande de loups affamés par le gain.

Le roux baissa les yeux en grommelant, avant de détourner son regard.

-M-Merci...

Un blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Fushimi soupira et détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet en examinant l'accoutrement de son ancien meilleur ami.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais tout seul, habillé comme ça ?

-Hein ? Je suis pas en service, ce que je porte ne te regarde pas !

Saruhiko leva les mains au ciel en roulant des yeux.

-OK, OK. Monsieur sort chercher une copine mais fait son timide...

-ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS CONNERIES ! J-J'AI PAS BESOIN DE COPINE, HOMRA ME SUFFIT !

-Pfft. Et ils sont où, tes gars ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, aujourd'hui, visiblement... Tu fais peine à voir, Mi-sa-ki.

Le roux serra les poings mais n'osa pas répliquer, songeant à ses hommes certainement en plein rendez-vous galant. Il baissa simplement les yeux en grimaçant, ce qui n'amusa pas le brun face à lui. Celui-ci perdit son élan, son souffre-douleur ne réagissant plus à ses pics.

-Tsk. T'as un truc de prévu ?

-Hah ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter.

-N-Non.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Yata fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et le questionna.

-Attends une seconde, pour aller où ? J'ai aucune envie de te suivre.

Fushimi, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer quand son ancien partenaire leva le menton en affichant un air méprisant pour continuer sur sa lancée.

-Ils sont où, tes gars ? Ils ont pas besoin de toi, aujou- Hé ! Oï !

Il ne put poursuivre sa tirade : Le brun à lunettes s'était avancé en vitesse pour agripper l'écharpe du rouquin et lui tourna le dos, tout en l'entraînant hors de la ruelle ; obligeant sa prise à le suivre, non pas sans reproches. L'avant-garde de HOMRA gesticulait pour se détacher de son emprise mais, arrivé dans l'allée principale, il s'assagit : Saruhiko le lâcha et lui redemanda de le suivre, avec un léger agacement dans la voix. Misaki resta silencieux un instant. Sa curiosité l'amena à acquiescer.

-OK. Par où on va ?

-De l'autre côté de la ruelle. Le cinéma.

-Oh, le ciné- QUOI ? Attends.

Le brun avança en direction dudit cinéma, poursuivi par le skater qui essayait de croiser son regard ; arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Tu parles de « ce » cinéma ? J'en viens, ils m'ont refusé à l'entrée.

Fushimi l'observa du coin de l'oeil, sans pour autant lui quémander des explications. Il tourna son regard devant lui et poursuivit son chemin jusque dans le cinéma. Tandis que Yata s'était fait arrêter par un passant qui cherchait son chemin, Fushimi s'adressait au guichetier.

-Deux places pour votre film à l'affiche.

Pour justifier sa demande, le brun pointa le roux du doigt par-dessus son épaule ; ce que le guichetier suivit du regard avant de prendre un air interrogateur puis étonné. Saruhiko se racla la gorge pour empêcher l'homme face à lui de poser des questions indiscrètes. Celui-ci toussa, s'excusa et délivra les deux billets ; accompagnés d'un « Bonne séance », le regard bas. Pendant ce temps, Misaki salua la personne qui lui avait quémandé son aide avant de réaliser que son ancien camarade l'attendait, deux billets en main. Estomaqué, il s'écria non sans attirer l'attention.

-AH ! Comment tu as fait pour les avoir ?! T'as réussi à rouler le vieux ?!

Saruhiko écarquilla les yeux et le réprimanda à voix basse.

-Tsk..! Moins fort..!

Le mal était fait : Le vieux guichetier se leva et contourna son siège en bafouillant un « Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? ». Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte de son guichet où il était enfermé à double-tour, Fushimi agrippa le bras de Misaki et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de cinéma.

-AaaaaAAaaAh ! MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOUS ?!

-Je te retourne la question. Tais-toi et planquons-nous. Il faut le semer.

Sur ces mots, Fushimi poussa la porte battante de la salle obscure presque pleine. Quelques instants après, le vieil homme s'introduisit également dans la pièce, balaya du regard la foule et repartit en pestant ; ne voulant pas déranger la séance ayant déjà commencé depuis peu. Dans la pénombre, non loin de la sortie de secours en arrière de la salle, deux ombres adossées au mur reprenaient leur souffle. Entre deux inspirations, Yata souffla.

-Il est parti ?

-Ouais, il s'en est fallu de peu. T'as failli tout faire foirer.

Sans surprise, Misaki s'offusqua et éleva la voix.

-Qu..! T'avais qu'à m'expliquer ce que tu avais en tê-

Ni une ni deux, son ancien camarade obstrua sa bouche bien trop bruyante pour le lieu. Saruhiko répliqua à voix basse.

-Sers-toi de ta tête et anticipe.

Des paroles qui firent bouillir le sang du membre de HOMRA déjà bien agité. Celui-ci balaya avec force la main du membre du Scepter 4 sur son visage. Les sourcils froncés, le rouquin s'avança vers le visage de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes remontrances. Je me casse.

Alors qu'il prenait appui sur sa jambe droite pour se relever, il fut stoppé à la moitié de son geste par la poigne du brun. Il s'en étonna et le questionna du regard. Ledit brun marmonna sans croiser les yeux du roux.

-Tu voulais voir ce film aussi, non..?

Yata cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers le grand écran. C'est vrai que, dans l'urgence de la situation, il n'avait pas prêté attention au film qui venait de commencer quelques instants plus tôt. Après quelques secondes, il comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est...

Il ne put continuer sa tirade plus longtemps qu'il vit Saruhiko passer à côté de lui pour s'asseoir sur un siège vacant. Il le suivit et prit place à ses côtés, un sourire radieux sur son visage, comme s'il avait déjà oublié la dispute survenue juste avant. Bien trop concentré dans l'action du film diffusé sous ses yeux, il ne vit pas son ex-meilleur ami lui jeter des oeillades.

...

Une foule de gens sortait du cinéma, dans un brouhaha de commentaires sur le film qu'ils venaient de voir. En dernier sortirent les deux jeunes garçons. Yata s'étira bruyamment, suivi de près par son partenaire de la journée.

-Hmmm-aaah ! C'était génial ! Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais la suite ! Depuis, au moins...

-Le collège.

Spontanément, Yata fit volte-face et répondit.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Depuis le collège !

S'ensuivit un monologue de sa critique du film d'action, tandis qu'il suivait maintenant - sans s'en rendre compte - Fushimi, à travers la foule de couples dans leur petit monde. Il se passa de longues minutes où le brun ne répondait que par des « En effet », « Sûrement », « Si tu le dis », tout en scrutant les enseignes sur son chemin. C'est alors qu'il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il coupa Misaki qui complimentait avec ferveur l'un des acteurs principaux en le tirant par son écharpe, faisant faire un quart de tour brutal au rouquin qui brailla de surprise.

-Quoi encore ?! Tu m'étrangles, abruti de singe !

-Bonjour, messieurs ! Vous avez une réservation ?

Un charmant serveur s'adressait à eux, à l'entrée d'un café ; un sourire doux sur le visage. Yata n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Saruhiko répondit du tac-au-tac.

-Oui.

-A quel nom, je vous prie ?

-Fushimi.

Pendant que le serveur cherchait le fameux nom sur la liste des réservations, Misaki se pencha en vers Saruhiko en murmurant.

-Sans déconner ? T'as réussi à choper une place dans un café pareil ? C'est tout le temps blindé pendant la Saint Valentin...

-T'occupe, je me suis débrouillé.

Yata se redressa en prenant un air condescendant.

-Ah ouais, je vois ! Le Scepter 4 peut tout obtenir, sous pression...

-Tsk. Comme si j'étais aussi influent...

-Hm ?

-Voilà, messieurs, je vais vous conduire à votre table. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici.

Sceptique, le roux suivit le brun sans broncher. Tous deux s'assirent près de la baie vitrée du café, l'un en face de l'autre ; en réceptionnant les cartes que leur tendit le serveur. Chacun affairé à son choix, le silence s'était invité à leur table. Pour autant, Fushimi n'arrêtait pas ses oeillades envers son ancien ami, bien que celui-ci ne les remarquait pas. il contempla le visage renfrogné de Yata qui hésitait entre divers desserts. Il ne tarda pas à pousser un râle en frottant ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille.

-Y'a trop de bonnes choses et j'ai pas assez de fric...

A ces mots, Saruhiko posa son coude sur la table puis posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

-Je me doute bien, en voyant ta dégaine. Une chance que le gérant t'ait pas vu entrer...

-Tch..! Je me passerais de tes commentaires, le gosse de riches...

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard virulent qu'ils interrompirent à la vue du serveur qui s'arrêta à leur table.

-Vous avez choisi, messieurs ?

Pris de cours, Misaki bafouilla et reprit en main la carte en cherchant quoi prendre dans la précipitation mais Fushimi prit la parole.

-Ce sera un milkshake spécial pour moi et une glace royale pour lui, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Très bien. Je vais reprendre les cartes et reviendrai avec votre commande dans un instant.

Bouche-bée, le roux fixa le brun prendre leurs cartes et les tendre au serveur qui s'en alla. Une fois qu'il furent pour ainsi dire « seuls », Misaki s'exprima.

-Pourquoi t'as choisi à ma place ?! Je sais même pas ce que c'est !

-Moi, je le sais, c'est suffisant.

-Arrête tes conneries, t'en fais qu'à ta tête depuis tout à l'heure, ça me gave !

-Tais-toi. Sois déjà reconnaissant de ne pas crever la dalle dehors, sans ta bande et sans argent. Je suis d'humeur à faire la charité pour les brebis égarées, aujourd'hui. Disons que c'est ton jour de chance...

Piqué dans sa fierté, Yata fronça les sourcils alors que Saruhiko riait discrètement. Une fois de plus, alors qu'il allait répondre aux provocations de son interlocuteur, le serveur revint avec la fameuse commande de Saruhiko. Il tendit un-à-un chaque verre.

-Le milkshake spécial pour vous.

-Merci.

-Et... la glace royale pour vous, jeune homme.

-Euh... merci beaucoup.

-Bonne dégustation.

Tous trois firent brièvement la courbette avant de reprendre le cours de leur activité respective. Pendant que Fushimi touillait son milkshake, il observa Misaki regarder sa glace avec appréhension. Le brun soupira.

-Goûte, au lieu de faire l'enfant. Je n'ai pas demandé à l'empoisonner, ça gâcherait mon plaisir.

-Très drôle. A mourir de rire.

Finalement, le skater se jeta à l'eau : Il prit sa cuillère en main, la plongea légèrement en surface et approcha la substance à demi-fondue de ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit et enfourna le contenu de sa cuillère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avala et poussa une exclamation.

-Ouaaah ! On dirait la glace que je mangeais dans notre ancien quartier !

-Maintenant que t'as fini de te plaindre, mange-la avant qu'elle ne ressemble à mon milkshake.

-Tch..! J'aurai fini avant que t'arrives à la moitié.

Un rictus apparut soudainement sur le visage dudit singe.

-Ne me lance pas de défi, je risque de te faire regretter ta vantardise, Miii-saaa-kiii..!

Ni une ni deux, ils s'enfilèrent leur dessert à toute vitesse, sous le regard médusé des couples alentours qui s'étaient interrompus dans leur repas.

...

-Aaaah la vache ! J'ai mal au crâne !

Saruhiko ne disait rien mais son visage crispé et ses yeux clos avec force allaient dans le même sens que les propos de Misaki. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il puisse formuler une phrase à lui rétorquer.

-Quelle idée j'ai eu de te suivre... Mon milkshake était plus froid que je l'aurais pensé...

-Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi... AH !

-Quoi, encore ?

-J'ai oublié de payer !

-Pfft ! Imbécile : J'ai réglé la note pendant que tu te massais bêtement le crâne, en espérant qu'il se réchauffe.

-Parce que c'est mieux de se masser le nez, peut-être ?!

Le brun à lunettes s'étouffa presque et rétorqua aussitôt.

-C'est une technique chinoise pour irriguer le cerveau, c'est le Capitaine Munakata qui me l'a appris.

Yata pouffa puis s'esclaffa.

-T'écoutes les conseils de ce gars bizarre ? Et tu lui fais confiance ? HAHAHA !

Face à l'hilarité de Misaki, Saruhiko s'offusqua en claquant sa langue au palais ; comme à son habitude. Il ne sut quoi répliquer mais, par chance, un événement inattendu fit oublier la conversation précédente : Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant.

-Oh ? De la neige ? C'était prévu, ça ?

Les mains dans les poches, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, le brun à lunettes lui répondit.

-Ils l'ont annoncé aux infos, hier soir.

-Je vois.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au QG. Tu vas choper la mort.

-Pff ! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses.

Pour accompagner ses propos, Misaki fit jaillir son aura flamboyante. Le membre de Scepter 4, à ses côtés, manifesta sa gêne en roulant des yeux.

-Je rectifie : Rentre au QG, pour pas me foutre la honte en pleine rue.

-Hein ?!

-Je te raccompagne, la torche humaine. Eteins ta bougie, avant que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

Décontenancé, seuls quelques sons s'échappèrent de la gorge de Yata qui regardait Fushimi s'éloigner sur le boulevard. Une fois son aura évaporée, il s'empressa de le rejoindre en jetant un oeil à sa montre. Il parla pour lui-même, une fois à la hauteur de Saruhiko.

-Déjà 18h. Rikio doit être encore en train d'attendre Kusanagi-san.

Ayant entendu ces propos, le brun ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

-Rendez-vous galant ?

-Kusanagi-san ? Oui, avec cette femme, là...

-Awashima-san.

-Ouais, voilà. Et Rikio doit garder le bar pendant son absence. Je l'ai laissé comme un con, en partant. Il m'a gavé.

-Pourquoi ?

A l'entente de cette question, l'avant-garde de HOMRA se remémora ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre la porte...

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, en fait. Tu n'as personne ? »

... ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son agacement et son désir de ne pas rentrer de suite au bar. Il s'exclama.

-R-Rien d'important ! Il est juste borné, c'est tout !

Soudain, il se rappela de la pensée qui avait échappé à son équipier.

« Je me demande si Fushimi a un rendez-vous galant aujourd'hui... Ce serait pas étonnant... »

Il réfléchit un instant. Piqué par sa curiosité, Misaki se permit de poser une question indiscrète.

-Au fait, t'avais pas... euh... un... un rendez-vous galant, aujourd'hui, toi aussi ?

Surpris par cette question, le soldat du Scepter 4 haussa les sourcils. Tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher sur le boulevard, il prit un petit moment de réflexion et répondit posément.

-En quelque sorte.

-Oh... et cette personne est venue ?

-Oui.

-Hmmm... Mais... ces endroits où tu m'as emmené, c'était pas prévu pour y aller avec elle ?

-Si.

-Mais du coup, vous vous êtes vus ce matin et elle t'a mis un lapin ensuite ?

-Non.

-... T'es pas en train de me prendre pour un con ?

-Plus ou moins.

Il répondit ceci, un sourire narquois sur le visage ; contemplant avec satisfaction le skater au sang chaud gesticuler, en déblatérant des insultes. Il troqua progressivement ce sourire contre une mine maussade, à mesure que la façade du QG de son ancien roi se dessinait plus distinctement à leur approche. Ce lieu qu'il fuyait comme la peste depuis sa trahison et ces individus qui lui avaient volé son précieux ami... Tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient et tournaient dans son esprit. Si bien qu'il se stoppa net, à vingt mètres du bâtiment. Yata s'en aperçut lorsqu'il le dépassa de quelques pas. il s'interrogea en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu viens pas ?

-Je t'ai dit que je te raccompagnais mais je n'ai pas stipulé que mettre les pieds dans ce bar était compris dans mon offre.

-Toujours en train de baragouiner des trucs chiants. C'est bon, on dira rien avec Rikio.

-C'est pas le problème... J'ai à faire, je te laisse ici.

-Hé !

Alors qu'il avait déjà entrepris de faire demi-tour, Saruhiko se figea et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Misaki continua, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque sous son écharpe.

-Merci... pour aujourd'hui. C'était cool.

Le jeune homme à lunettes souffla de la fumée dans cette atmosphère glacée en s'abreuvant de ces paroles sincères. Il continua d'observer du coin de l'oeil la gêne chez son ancien meilleur ami, hésitant à lui offrir une réponse cinglante en retour. C'était tentant mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se contenta des politesses.

-De rien. A la prochaine...

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, sous les yeux jaunes du rouquin qui resta immobile jusqu'à le perdre de vue dans le brouillard hivernal. Il reprit la route vers le QG, avec une drôle d'impression.

...

Le cloche de l'entrée du bar de HOMRA se mit à sonner. Rikio, affalé sur le comptoir, sursauta et fit aussitôt volte-face ; reconnaissant la silhouette de son partenaire Yata Misaki.

-Ah ! Yata-san ! Te revoilà !

-Yo...

Ledit Yata-san referma la porte derrière lui, faisant tinter la petite cloche de l'entrée une seconde fois. Il se retourna et lâcha un long soupir bruyant, tout en époussetant sa veste enneigée.

-Aaaa-ha..! Quel temps, je te jure, ça m'a surpris...

-Moi aussi, je suis bien content d'être resté ici, au chaud, finalement. C'était sûrement pas prévu.

Retirant son écharpe pour la poser sur le porte-manteau à disposition, le skater répondit sans réfléchir.

-Apparemment, si. Ce serait passé aux infos.

Le blond tiqua et prit son menton entre ses mains.

-Tiens ? Tu as vu quelqu'un, cet après-midi ?

Le roux réalisa son erreur et tressauta à l'entente de cette question intrusive, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard acerbe de son sous-fifre. Celui-ci sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Oooh ? Raconte, Yata-san ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensemble ?

Ne souhaitant pas perdre la face devant son camarade qui semblait fréquenter une femme, il profita de la situation à son avantage. D'un air arrogant, il bomba le torse et raconta ses péripéties de la journée.

-Et ouais ! Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un !

Rikio bondit de sa chaise et en tomba à moitié. Il la remit en place en demandant plus de détails.

-Elle est comment ?

-Euh bah... C-C'est un secret !

Déçu, le blond aux lunettes fumées fit la moue.

-Boh... Dommage... Et vous avez fait quoi ?

Pendant que son acolyte lui posait la question, il contourna la table basse du bar et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Tandis qu'il répondait, Rikio vint le rejoindre.

-On est allés au ciné pour voir le film à l'affiche !

-Sérieux ? C'est pas le film d'action que tu voulais voir ?

-Si, si ! Celui-là ! J'étais trop heureux, ça faisait 6 ans que j'attendais la suite !

Abasourdi, le blond grimaça.

-Mais elle avait envie de le voir, au moins ? C'est pas très romantique, pour la Saint Valentin...

-B-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est même elle qui m'a proposé d'aller le voir ! Haha... hahaha !

Il tentait de se rattraper, sous le regard perplexe de son équipier qui fit mine de rien et continua son interrogatoire.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, on est allés dans le café hyper-branché sur le boulevard.

Rikio écarquilla les yeux, devant un Misaki qui racontait son histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un endroit banal.

-Attends ! Mais avec quel argent tu as pu payer ça ?!

-C'est elle qui a payé la note.

Les lunettes noires de son partenaire glissèrent sur son nez, dévoilant ses yeux ronds. Yata réalisa la bourde et tenta de s'expliquer en gesticulant.

-ENFIN C-C'EST PAS VRAIMENT ELLE ! Elle- euh... avait une carte-cadeau, on en a profité ! C'est tout !

-Oooh ! Quelle chance !

Heureusement, Rikio n'était pas si futé et respectait bien trop son partenaire pour douter de ses explications bancales. Ceci étant résolu, il insista sur les détails.

-Et vous avez pu manger quoi ?

Comme un enfant, Misaki s'exclama.

-Elle m'a choisi une glace et c'était ma préférée ! Et on s'est battus pour savoir qui finirait son dessert en premier hahaha !

-Woooh quel veinard, Yata-san ! Elle a l'air de bien te connaître et de savoir comment te faire plaisir ! C'est une chic fille !

Ces paroles interrompirent Yata dans son élan de joie. Celui-ci, figé, émit un simple « Hein ? ». Quant à son interlocuteur, il développa sa pensée.

-Mais oui ! J'espère que tu vas la garder, celle-là ! Elle doit beaucoup t'aimer pour taper dans le mille !

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

-Bah oui ! On dirait qu'elle a tout préparé bien à l'avance pour t'organiser tout ça ! Surtout le café du boulevard : Il faut réserver au moins 1 mois à l'avance. Autrement dit, c'est pas évident d'entrer dans cette enseigne... Aaah je t'envie !

Trop occupé à détailler combien ce fameux café était réputé et difficile d'accès, il ne vit pas le visage de Misaki passer par toutes les émotions. Après un instant, il coupa court au monologue de son acolyte en se levant d'un coup du canapé. Etonné, celui-ci s'exclama.

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Yata-san ?

-Je...

Il serra les poings et les dents puis, au bout de trois secondes, s'empressa de récupérer ses affaires sur le porte-manteau et se rua vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Rikio l'interrogea, stupéfait.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-JE VAIS PRENDRE L'AIR !

-ENCORE ?!

Le blond s'était exclamé en prenant une pause théâtrale, les bras grands ouverts, se redressant brutalement à son tour. Mais pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, seul le vent glacial qui s'engouffra lui répondit.

...

La neige commençait à tapir le sol d'une couche épaisse. Dans une ruelle plus en retrait du boulevard, les bruits sourds de pas dans la neige rythmaient la démarche de Fushimi Saruhiko qui déambulait sans but. Dans sa tête tournaient les souvenirs encore frais de cette demi-journée, mêlés à des bribes du passé qui lui manquaient tant. Les années collège, sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami, ces nuits blanches à jouer aux jeux vidéo en sa compagnie, ses bouteilles de cola qu'il partageait bon gré mal gré, ces heures interminables où ils refaisaient le monde à eux deux... Il y avait tant de choses qui perturbaient sa pensée que son corps se rendit mécaniquement dans un lieu qui lui était familier. Il cligna des yeux, comme sorti d'un rêve éveillé, et fit naviguer son regard jusqu'à lever les yeux vers un bâtiment.

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je fous là... »

Il soupira et se résigna. Il s'assit dans la ruelle adjacente, à l'abri des regards. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne plonge sa main dans la grande poche intérieure de son manteau. Il en extirpa un paquet qu'il porta à bout de bras, de ses deux mains.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de ça, maintenant... J'ai l'air ridicule...

Il poussa une longue plainte avant de marmonner, adossé à un mur.

-Imbécile de Misaki...

...

Non loin de là, ledit Misaki courait péniblement dans la ville devenue brusquement plus calme et figée. Le boulevard s'était bien vidé : Seule la neige jonchait les routes et les trottoirs.

« Ce foutu singe... il a pas pu aller bien loin... »

Constatant l'absence de vie humaine dans le boulevard, l'avant-garde de HOMRA se décida à contourner par les petites rues qu'il connaissait bien. Celles qu'il parcourait en rentrant des cours, quelques années auparavant. A chaque pas qui s'enfonçait péniblement dans la neige, il se revoyait collégien, rentrant de cours, dans ces allées peu fréquentées. Il se souvint soudain de ces conversations où il refaisait le monde avec son meilleur ami... A cette pensée fugace, il s'arrêta dans la neige ; un bref instant, le temps de réorganiser son esprit.

« Je me demande s'il est encore là... Il doit être habité, depuis le temps mais... »

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et observa la ruelle plus en détails : Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive mais quelque chose fit tilt chez le rouquin. Il baissa les yeux et put observer des traces de pas dans la neige, prenant une direction qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-C'est sûr, il est passé par là !

Ni une ni deux, il reprit sa course effrénée dans le tapis de neige et suivit les pas qui le conduisirent à l'endroit qu'il avait en tête. Il ralentit et, pris de nostalgie, contempla le bâtiment qui se dressait un peu plus loin, sur sa droite.

« Ça fait si longtemps, notre ancien appartement... »

Après un moment, il se souvint la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici. Il regarda au sol et remarqua que les pas s'arrêtaient et tournaient dans la ruelle à droite des appartements. Intrigué, le roux s'avança et jeta un oeil. Il tressauta en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ancien ami, recroquevillé contre un mur. Prostré ainsi, il n'était pas en mesure de constater la présence de Yata qui se précipita vers lui en l'appelant.

-Saruhiko ! Oï !

Il s'accroupit face à lui et le secoua par les épaules. Compte-tenu de l'accumulation de neige sur ses cheveux et ses bras, cela devait faire pas mal de minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ; inquiétant malgré lui le skater.

-C'est pas le moment de dormir, crétin ! Bouge !

Pas de réponse. Le froid avait anesthésié le bleu, au point de le faire dormir profondément. Paniqué, le rouge cherchait des yeux la solution au problème.

-Merde ! Tu fais chier ! Faut te réchauffer mais comment..? Ah.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin, il se traita lui-même d'idiot intérieurement et se pencha plus vers lui en tenant les épaules gelées de son ancien camarade plus fermement. Il ferma les yeux et fit jaillir son aura qui engloba peu à peu le corps inerte ; faisant progressivement évaporer la neige qui l'avait recouvert. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, il lâcha un râle de frustration.

-T'as pas intérêt à crever, en me laissant avec mes questions...

Un claquement de langue au palais très familier parvint à ses oreilles, lui faisant immédiatement ouvrir les yeux.

-Je faisais un beau rêve, t'aurais au moins pu attendre que j'arrive au bout...

-Hah... AH ! T'es en vie, salaud !

Fushimi sortit son visage fatigué de ses bras croisés et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le visage décomposé de Misaki. A cette proximité dont il n'était plus habitué, il rougit légèrement puis reprit contenance en frottant son visage du revers de sa main droite, en prenant soin de tourner la tête à sa gauche pour ne plus croiser le regard perçant de son vieil ami. Il répondit à la remarque de celui-ci, comme pour le distraire.

-C'est pas un peu de neige qui va m'emporter, je ne suis pas en sucre.

S'attendant à un énième braillement, il fut étonné de recevoir un soupir de soulagement de la part de Yata qui baissa la tête.

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. T'es toujours aussi négligent, Saruhiko.

Ledit Saruhiko écarquilla les yeux. Non pas que le surnom outrageux de « singe » lui manquait mais entendre son prénom complet de la bouche de celui qui était censé le détester lui fit une forte impression, le déstabilisant quelque peu. Il ne notifia aucune colère dans ses intentions ou dans ses mots. L'ambiance était plus légère qu'à l'habitude, si bien que ses muscles se détendirent. Ce faisant, sa main droite laissa glisser lentement le petit paquet qui finit sa course au sol ; le sol meuble et froid faisant office de coussin. Néanmoins, le bruit sourd de sa chute dans la neige éveilla la curiosité du roux qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un silence suivit. Fushimi hésita un instant puis avoua.

-Un cadeau...

Pendant ce temps, Misaki s'était penché pour l'attraper de sa main droite et le tourner dans tous les sens.

-Pour qui ?

-... Pour cette fille.

-Tu comptes me mentir pendant combien de temps ?

Saruhiko écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Celui qui était son ami si précieux affichait un air grave en regardant le paquet. Sans détourner son regard, il poursuivit.

-Il est pour moi, c'est ça ?

S'ils n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment écarquillés, ses yeux grands ouverts dévisageaient le roux qui était si sérieux. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire et que contourner la question n'allait rien arranger à la situation. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et tenta quelque chose, malgré tout.

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose parei-

Soudain, le poing gauche du membre de HOMRA s'écrasa à quelques centimètres du visage du membre du Scepter 4, le coupant dans son baratin. Il rencontra de nouveau les yeux de braise de son ancien ami qui le sermonna.

-Je t'ai pas demandé pourquoi, je t'ai demandé si c'était pour moi ! T'es borné au point de pas assumer tes propres actes ?! Réponds !

Pris totalement au dépourvu, il finit par baisser les yeux.

-... Oui...

Un second soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la gorge de Yata alors qu'il retirait son poing.

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Fais ce que tu veux...

Il n'insista pas et éventra le paquet soigneusement emballé. Ses yeux s'arrondirent : Face à lui, un accessoire tricoté de bonne facture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

Un claquement de langue au palais lui répondit, une fois de plus. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas sa seule réponse : Fushimi extirpa le cadeau de son emballage déchiré et le déplia. Misaki comprit alors.

-Oooh ! Un bonnet de laine !

Il ne put le contempler plus longtemps que le brun s'était déjà chargé de lui enfiler sur la tête lui-même. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus voir grand chose, pour ne pas dire plus rien du tout, puisque Saruhiko avait tiré la maille jusqu'à cacher les yeux dorés de son ami qui s'en offusqua et agrippa avec force les poignets du brun qui ne voulait pas retirer ses mains du bonnet étiré.

-Oï ! Je vois plus rien ! Hngggg..!

-Hnnng ! T'es déjà aveugle, t'es dans ton élément..!

C'est alors que l'emprise de Misaki sur les poignets de son pseudo-agresseur se fit plus lâche, surprenant Fushimi au passage.

-Dis, Saruhiko.

-Hm ?

-T'as vraiment tout organisé d'avance pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, aujourd'hui ?

Saruhiko, embarrassé, resserra plus son emprise sur le bonnet qui était toujours sur les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il déglutit et finit par s'ouvrir.

-Oui.

-En quel honneur ?

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps, je suppose...

-C'est tout ?

-...

-Je ne me souviens pas d'un bon vieux temps où tu t'occupais de moi comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas du quoi tu parles.

-C'est moi qui m'occupais de toi, t'inverses les rôles. Je suis peut-être débile à tes yeux mais je me souviens très bien de ces moments où je faisais la cuisine et que je m'occupais de toi quand t'étais cloué au lit. Même en dormant, tu m'appelais, de peur que je disparaisse au matin.

-Arrête...

-Finalement, t'as pas changé sur un point. Même si tu nous as trahi, t'as besoin que je sois là sinon t'es perdu parce que t'as personne d'autre que-

Malgré le bonnet qui obstruait toujours sa vision, il ne lui fallut pas pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que ce qui s'était plaqué sur ses lèvres n'était pas la main de son ami. Une sensation chaud/froid qui différenciait la température extérieure et corporelle du brun se fit sentir. C'était tendre et charnu à la fois. Plus de doute possible, Saruhiko avait franchi la limite de l'amitié : Il l'embrassait. Misaki eut un bref recul mais se détendit doucement, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Fushimi s'éloigna finalement en se détachant des lèvres de son « ami ». En passant, il relâcha sa prise sur le bonnet de Misaki qui lâcha ses poignets à son tour pour finalement agripper son nouveau bonnet à son tour ; là où les mains de Saruhiko s'étaient posées. Celui-ci, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, craignait la réaction du skater. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment réparer son geste. Mais Yata brisa ce silence pesant en marmonnant.

-C'est bizarre...

Ce à quoi le brun à lunettes s'empressa de répondre, anxieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à... imaginer que c'était une fille... Après tout, tu n'as rien vu...

-Non... C'est pas ça...

Saruhiko cligna des yeux et posa son regard interrogatif sur Misaki qui tenait toujours fermement son bonnet sur les yeux. Toutefois, sa posture avait changé : De sa main droite, il serrait sa veste sur sa poitrine.

-C'est bizarre parce que...

Il s'interrompit et se mit à haleter en rougissant peu à peu. Il articula finalement.

-... j'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable... et mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine... j'ai du mal à respirer...

A cette déclaration si innocente, Fushimi se mit à rougir et à ressentir les mêmes effets à retardement. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il devait le voir de ses yeux. Il agrippa de nouveau le bonnet tenu par Misaki et le tira, faisant rapport de force avec le roux qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Haletant lui aussi, Fushimi ordonna à voix basse.

-Montre-moi. Je veux le voir. Ton visage qui ne me ment jamais.

Devenu soudainement plus docile, Yata desserra son emprise et laissa Saruhiko soulever doucement le tricot. Son souffle se coupa en rencontrant les yeux embués de son vis-à-vis dont les yeux brillaient d'or avec l'humidité. Son regard perçant le fixait et le déstabilisait fortement : L'impression de perdre pied et d'être la proie d'un prédateur se fit sentir. Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer le nom de « Misaki » qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, quelques centimètres plus bas avec la poussée ; le visage brûlant de son cher Misaki frôlant bientôt le sien avant de sentir sa bouche prendre pleinement possession de la sienne. Il prit une grande inspiration de surprise et ferma les yeux pour se laisser entraîner. Il enserra la taille de Yata qui se trouvait désormais entre ses jambes, tandis que celui-ci s'accrochait à deux mains à la nuque du brun ; plaquant ses cheveux au passage. Il couvrit Saruhiko de baisers sonores durant une minute avant qu'il ne finisse par se détacher de lui. Il resta malgré tout au plus proche de lui, effleurant de son nez la joue blafarde et le nez droit de son ami. Tous deux reprirent leur souffle en silence avant que le nom de « Misaki » échappe de nouveau au brun toujours essoufflé. Comme s'il l'avait invoqué, ledit Misaki finit par marmonner.

-Plus...

-Hein..?

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fushimi qui l'observait faire, perplexe. Il répondit simplement.

-J'en veux plus...

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Saruhiko pique un fard. Il toussa dans sa main et reprit contenance pour continuer ce dialogue tout nouveau.

-Calme-toi, tu pars trop vite en besogne...

Le roux se crispa et se redressa d'un coup.

-C-C'EST TA FAUTE SI je- euh...

Il retrouva ses esprits à la vue de Saruhiko qui réajustait ses lunettes en rougissant, tout en évitant le regard du skater. Il se mit à rougir à son tour et à se frotter le crâne en se confondant en excuses. Le brun finit par prendre les devants.

-Tu es libre demain ?

-Hah ? Euh... Ouais ?

-Et après-demain ?

-Euuh... je crois, oui ?

-Et ensuite ?

Le roux perdit patience.

-Mais où tu veux en venir ?

-Ça te dit...

Fushimi regarda Yata dans les yeux, le regard aimant.

-... de refaire le monde avec moi ?

L'avant-garde de HOMRA resta impassible un instant, clignant des yeux à multiples reprises.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

Vexé, le bleu émit un grognement en rougissant de plus belle.

-Tsk... Tu crains, sérieux...

-DIS-LE, CRETIN, AU LIEU DE FAIRE DE LA POESIE !

-Hah ? Tu viens de foutre par terre ma déclaration, tiens-t'en pour responsable. Abruti.

-Oï oï, c'est ton ambiguïté qui t'a mis dans cette merde alors va au bout des choses...

Il claqua de nouveau la langue au palais en se redressant pour mieux s'adosser au mur. Face à lui, le roux le fixait droit dans les yeux, attendant d'entendre des mots plus simples à comprendre. Le brun déglutit et prit un grande inspiration pour se déclarer de nouveau.

-Misaki. Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Sur le visage de son amour de jeunesse se dessina un long sourire qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis le collège. Avant toute réponse, Yata porta sa main sur le sommet du crâne de son ami et frotta doucement les cheveux ébènes sous sa paume. Fushimi retrouvait son innocente adolescence à chaque friction sur son cuir chevelu ; ces gestes tendres que même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris, seul son meilleur ami lui avait donné. Il s'accorda un moment pour emmagasiner toute la bienveillance dans ce geste en fermant les yeux quand soudain, le corps de son ami se rapprocha et l'enlaça. Il entrouvrit les yeux et respira avec difficulté à la vue proche du visage du skater à droite du sien. Il sentit brusquement le souffle chaud de celui-ci dans son cou...

-Saru...

... puis dans son oreille...

-A demain.

FIN

**Xx Katsunarusasu xX**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, en vous souhaitant au passage une très bonne St Valentin (si vous me lisez à ce moment-là) ! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais dans ce fandom, je ne sais pas si j'en referai mais ça a eu le mérite de me prendre énormément de temps et de réflexion sur les événements et comment les y amenés, tout en gardant une cohérence sur les personnages et leur personnalité dans l'oeuvre d'origine. Une fois de plus, j'ai tout rédigé au feeling, pas-à-pas, mes quelques notes ne m'auront pas été d'un grand secours : J'ai même carrément changé la scène de fin, c'est dire xD Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a fait passer un bon moment ! A bientôt, peut-être ! :3


End file.
